


Vivimi senza paura

by tbrennan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrennan/pseuds/tbrennan
Summary: Sergio Marquina possui a oportunidade de rever os assaltantes depois do assalto à Casa da Moeda e julga ser a oportunidade ideal para lhes apresentar sua companheira, Raquel Murillo.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Capítulo I

A priori, depois do fim do assalto, cada um seguiria seu rumo, afinal, como as relações pessoais eram proibidas, não haveria motivos para encontros posteriores. Entretanto, o amor é um pássaro rebelde que ninguém pode prender. Apesar das dificuldades dolorosas, o assalto os uniu como uma família e isso não estava nos cálculos do professor. Estremece com o pensamento, antes do assalto estava convencido de que seu plano era perfeito, que nada, nem ninguém iria impedi-lo de chegar até as últimas consequências para oferecer aquele tributo ao seu pai. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, conseguia ver cada erro, seu, dos assaltantes, da polícia, dos reféns e de todo mundo com muita clareza. A maioria seria facilmente inevitável e evitaria muitos estragos. Se fosse o mesmo Sergio anterior ao assalto, teria passado todo este tempo de foragido se remoendo por cada erro e fraqueza, mas era impossível, já que dividia a cama com a maior fissura que tivera no plano e não estava nem um pouco arrependido disto. 

Todas essas reviravoltas brincavam de zigue-zague em sua mente porque há alguns minutos ele nem imaginaria que estaria ouvindo aquilo.

Ele e Raquel estavam terminando de fazer a sobremesa da noite: Turon. Um doce típico de Filipinas, basicamente fatias de banana e jaca enroladas em açúcar mascavo e embrulhadas em papel manteiga. Todos da casa amavam e a Raquel ficava roubando as fatias de banana, fazendo o namorado ter que cortar mais e passarem mais tempos juntos na cozinha nessa brincadeira de polícia e ladrão.

Algo que eles claramente já tinham prática, diga-se de passagem.

Talvez por serem procurados internacionalmente, não consumiam produtos digitais que possibilitariam o seu rastreio pela Europol e outros órgãos tão inofensivos quanto, mas o que realmente os motivavam a utilizar tudo analógico seria que brincar o dia inteiro na praia e ilhas ao redor era muito mais divertido que The Sims e ter Instagram – ao menos era a desculpa que Paula ouvia – e na realidade era mesmo.

Entretanto, professor era responsável pela segurança dos dalís e por todo o dinheiro que eles imprimiram, isso obviamente exige tecnologia de ponta, que não fosse detectada por órgãos federais, para entrar em contato com os transportadores – responsáveis pela segurança dos outros – e com as pessoas que mantinham suas identidades falsas passarem despercebidas pelos governos, assim como seus investimentos ao redor do mundo. Ele estava onipresente na vida de todos e sabia de todos os acontecimentos, mas não para que o transportador de Denver e Mônica entrasse em contato aleatoriamente enquanto Raquel lhe sujava o nariz com açúcar mascavo por ele estar segurando o cacho de banana lá no alto para que ela não alcançasse, mesmo que na ponta dos pés. Os dois não ficaram nervosos, anteontem mesmo o transportador da Nairóbi e Helsinque tinha entrado em contato para poder utilizar dinheiro que não estava previsto para subornar um novo policial da cidade. Como Paula e Mariví já estavam na mesa, ansiosas pela janta e sobremesa, os dois se olharam e combinaram silenciosamente que ele ia verificar o que era enquanto ela terminava de servir as mulheres Murillo.

Foi diretamente ao escritório, onde havia um telefone velho o suficiente para que somado à ajuda de alguns hackers, não fosse detectado.

Inicialmente, nem mesmo o transportador parecia entender a razão pela qual entrava em contato, mas basicamente Denver insistia que queria fazer um batizado simbólico para Cincinnati com a presença de todos.

A expressão facial de Sergio mudou de incrédulo para indiferente e depois a simpatizante da ideia. Após a perda de o único membro de sua família, ficou sozinho naquela ilha por um ano inteiro e aquelas interações, até as mais bobas, com os transportadores era o mais próximo que tinha de uma família. Com a chegada de Raquel, ele aprendera a amá-la um dia após o outro e tanto transbordava que aprendia a cultivar ainda mais o carinho que tinha pelos demais. Não conhecia Cinci, a última vez que vira Mônica e Denver, naquele barco, ela não estava nem com a barriga despontando. Ele também deveria ter mudado tanto... a paternidade muda qualquer um. Sorri ao se lembrar de Paula.

Fica perdido nesses pensamentos que nem percebe Raquel parada na soleira da porta há sei lá quanto tempo. 

– A janta vai esfriar – diz com a voz inexpressiva e sai.

Como que despertado de um transe, levanta-se rapidamente, seguindo o rastro delicioso do peixe assado que o faz retornar à cozinha. Para sua surpresa, a mesa está incompleta.

– Mamãe disse que ia te chamar para comer – disse Paula ao perceber a indagação no rosto de Sergio. 

– Daqui a pouco ela aparece, a sinto um pouco tensa, mas deve ser coisa da minha cabeça – descontraidamente diz Mariví enquanto ajuda Paula a se servir. 

– Obrigado, Paula – sorri-lhe, sentia-se orgulhoso de sua relação com Paula, apesar de custoso, ele finalmente conquistara a sua confiança – aliás, fico muito contente de ver que passou a tarde toda brincando com as crianças de sua escola, sempre soube que você se enturmaria rápido. 

– Eles são legais e têm várias brincadeiras tão diferentes – abocanha um pedaço tão grande que suja a ponta do nariz, todos riem e Mariví limpa com o guardanapo. 

Depois Sergio sorri para Mariví agradecendo com o olhar e ela lhe responde da mesma maneira. Enquanto enchia o prato, pensava no que sua sogra havia dito sobre ela estar tensa. Não havia notado nenhum comportamento raro em Raquel, começou a se questionar se não tinha deixado algo passar despercebido, afinal, ela era uma caixinha de surpresa. Sua reação no escritório, por exemplo, foi minimamente estranha. Queria desesperadamente ir a sua procura e questionar o que acontecia, mas estava aprendendo aos poucos que lhe dar espaço era importante e enquanto isso se esforçava para ler nas entrelinhas de seus gestos. Afinal, se ela quisesse que os dois estivessem conversando-discutindo naquele exato momento, com certeza o estariam fazendo.

Desde que Raquel veio depois de um ano, embora fosse claro que ambos se amavam e estavam dispostos a tudo, a vida não era tão simples. Querendo ou não, Paula sabia que seu pai era o Alberto e a sua inocência lhe fazia sentir carinho por ele, e embora à medida que crescesse, essa ternura diminuísse porque vasculhando sua memória, compreendia aos poucos o monstro que ele era, pedir a uma criança que passe a amar do dia para a noite um homem que vira casualmente há mais de um ano é impossível. Raquel tinha consciência de que ao decidir por essa vida, não existia caminho atrás. Mesmo se sua relação com Sergio não desse certo, voltaria para a Espanha como uma criminosa e sabia que nem mais o vantajoso dos acordos iria trazer sua vida de volta. Precisava estar segura de sua decisão, e estava. Aquela era sua casa, mas queria que Paula também se sentisse deste modo, até porque a estava tornando cúmplice dessa vida foragida sem seu consentimento e queria que a filha fosse tão feliz quanto ela.

Era formada em psicologia e sabia que morar imediatamente com Sergio seria uma transição inadequada para Paula, que precisava mudar, no seu próprio tempo, ritmo e modo, a referência de figura paterna. Ele, que prezava tanto quanto ela o bem-estar da menina, voluntariou-se em morar temporariamente mui próximo da casa que ela levaria a mãe e a filha, deste modo, poderia se tornar presente aos poucos. Dito e feito. Sergio era o guia turístico que a levava para os lugares incríveis, que aparecia sempre com muitos brinquedos, que cozinhava pratos deliciosos, sabia vários jogos incríveis de tabuleiro, era o novo namorado da mamãe. Conforme o tempo passava, Sergio ficava até mais tarde na casa das Murillo, até que um dia dormiu lá e a menina tratou com a maior naturalidade, esse episódio se repetiu até que já estivesse instalado definitivamente. 

Com a Mariví, a aceitação foi mais fácil, justamente pelo Alzheimer, em contrapartida, essa enfermidade fez com que Sergio e Raquel passassem longas madrugadas acordados buscando os médicos mais competentes para tratá-la, além de uma ajudante que a acompanhasse sempre.

Com essa listinha mental, Sergio procurava algo que justificasse aquela observação da sogra. Sabia que estavam muito longe de ter um relacionamento normal. Afinal, era o primeiro dele após quarenta anos e o primeiro dela depois de um relacionamento abusivo depois de anos. Não tinha como ser perfeito. Sobretudo depois de um ano separados porque ele estava foragido de um assalto que por acaso acabou com a carreira dela, já que ele a enganou sucessivas vezes até ser descoberto. Eram muitos medos, incertezas, inseguranças e anseios de ambas as partes que não raramente colidiam, fazendo-os sentir que dançavam em compassos diferentes, mas se estavam certos de algo é que se pertenciam, de corpo e de alma, de modo que nenhum dos dois sequer cogitavam a possibilidade de não passarem o restante de suas vidas juntos. Estremeceu novamente, seu namoro (que nunca nem houve um pedido oficial) quando não parecia eterno, parecia estar por um fio e essa instabilidade o deixava paralisado de medo. Sim, Raquel estava no mínimo tensa, voltou pela milésima vez ao evento do escritório. Bastou pensar em sua namorada, que ela chegou na cozinha, dizendo apressadamente:

– Estou sem fome, boa noite, bons sonhos – beija sua mãe e filha na altura da cabeça.

Saiu tão rápido que ele nem pode protestar e lembrá-la que sequer tinham terminado de fazer a sobremesa. Soube que seus pensamentos estavam corretos e que precisariam conversar, mas antes finalizou os turons, guardou certa quantidade para Raquel na geladeira e comeu o restante com as duas. Ao terminarem, os dois deram o beijo de boa noite na Paula e cada um foi para seu quarto. Ou melhor, elas foram. Sergio estava indo para a guerra.

Entrou no quarto, Raquel estava deitada e nem se moveu ao escutá-lo chegar. Para ter certeza de que lhe daria o máximo de tempo, aproveitou-se do calor que fazia e foi direto ao banheiro, tomar um banho gelado. Ao regressar, percebeu que ela continua na mesma posição e acordada, não coloca nenhuma camiseta, apenas veste uma calça branca de pijama que ela comprou de presente há algumas semanas e entra na cama, de modo que a abraça por trás. O fez para demonstrar que não estava na defensiva, que gostaria conversa, esperando que ela fosse permanecer indiferente ou desvencilhar-se, mas para sua surpresa, Raquel aninhou-se ainda mais. Ele começou a acariciar cada mexa de seu cabelo carinhosamente e o teria feito a noite inteira até que ela quebrou o silêncio:

– Aconteceu algum problema com Denver, Gaztambide...ou com a criança?

Então era realmente sobre aquilo.

Ele não queria mentir, mas tampouco apresentar a ideia daquele modo. Ela com certeza acharia uma loucura, ele já achava.

– De grave...não, mas por quê? Algo te incomoda?

Ela bufou e desmanchou a posição em que estavam, mais bruscamente do que gostaria, para poder encará-lo. Abriu a boca automaticamente, mas as palavras não saíram, como se o cérebro ao analisar a fisionomia do namorado, procurasse repensar o modo em que ia falar. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando, mas a verdade é que ela também estava frustrada.

– Eu sabia que nada disso seria fácil...Salva, Sergio, Professor… fomos por partes, não foi? – Ele acompanha o mais mínimo gesto para demonstrar que estava se esforçando para entendê-la, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente – e até agora meio que deixamos o professor trancado no guarda-roupa, focando em deixar o Salva no passado e realmente saber quem você é, o Sergio….mas às vezes o professor toma conta de você e é tão automático que você nem mesmo percebe e eu...eu não quero ter mais surpresas, sabe? Todo dia eu olho para o guarda-roupa e me pergunto quando o professor se cansará de ficar lá trancado e vai sair por completo e eu quero ter certeza de que não terei surpresas desagradáveis….quero saber exatamente com o que estou lidando porquê…é uma parte de você e eu preciso te conhecer...é isto.

– Mas Raquel, não há segredos – gagueja – você sabe de tudo, eu te contei tudo.

– Eu não estou falando sobre ter acesso às contas bancárias, saber teus documentos falsos…. é mais do que isso. Você trata o professor como se ele fosse outro homem, o homem dos negócios, o homem que fica horas na escrivaninha pensando em como movimentar tanto dinheiro no banco sem levantar suspeitas – Raquel falava as palavras pausadamente, xingando-se mentalmente por não conseguir expor seus sentimentos de maneira clara e objetivo, mas já tinha começado e precisava ir até o final – eu sei que esse tal professor anda pela nossa casa, quando estou dormindo ou depois que brigamos, e eu sei que você, Sergio, faz de tudo para que eu não esbarre com ele, mas eu quero conversar diretamente com essa pessoa. Sem esse filtro de cautela e prudência que você cria entre nós dois. Ele é uma parte de você, você não pode me negar isso.

Marquina fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, como que absorvendo cada palavra dita, até que muito cuidadosamente, começa a falar:

– Ele é uma forma que eu sempre tive de lidar com tudo – esfrega as mãos uma na outra, tentando dissipar tanto nervosismo – eu apenas não preciso dele para lidar com você – e cora.

Ele estava com a cabeça baixa e engolindo o seco. A cena fez o coração da Raquel se expandir. Se ela não sabia como falar, ele muito menos. Soltou um sorriso que poderia sozinho iluminar aquele quarto inteiro e se deitou de lado, virada para ele e deu um tapinha de leve no travesseiro do namorado mostrando que era para ele fazer o mesmo. Sergio relaxou os ombros e soltou o ar que nem percebia estar segurando. Deitou-se também virado para ela. Com os rostos a pouco centímetros, ela tomou a palavra:

– É Martin o nome daquele teu amigo e do Andres que te deu esse apelido de professor? Sim? Ah ok. Lembra quando você começou a me contar sobre teu passado, as histórias que tinha com esses dois e eu demorei meses para perceber que a maioria envolvia assaltos? – Sergio riu alto – é disto que estou falando. Eu sei que no momento você está a todo custo tentando me enfiar nessa bolha de pura magia por estarmos aqui, na praia, com minha mãe e minha filha, longe de tudo e todos, mas toda bolha estoura, Sergio e provavelmente quem a furará será o professor.

Ele que esteve a todo momento a encarando, volta seu olhar para o teto, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

Não esperava por aquilo.

– Raquel...entendi. Mas não é que eu esteja ocultando, apenas não há contexto, sabe? Meu contato com as pessoas do meu passado é praticamente nulo e aqui, com vocês que são minha realidade, eu sou apenas....eu.

– Você não fala com ninguém de antes? Lembro de mais duas pessoas que você já mencionou.... acho que estavam no casamento do Andres.

– Não, a última vez que falei foi pela morte de Berlim. Só mantenho contato com os membros do grupo – voltou a encará-la como se já estivesse com saudades de seu rosto.

– Ainda que eu já saiba de muita coisa, sinto que você evita mencionar as cidades.

(“As cidades” era uma forma que o casal encontrou de falar sobre os assaltantes na frente de Mariví e Paula sem levantar suspeitas e que acabou por se naturalizar entre os dois.)

– Você já teve que me aceitar, não queria forçá-la com mais seis pessoas – essas palavras saíram tão automaticamente que ele nem teve tempo de engoli-las de volta.

Os dois tentavam se equilibrar sob a linha tênue entre “Não se muda o passado e Raquel decidiu por aceitá-lo quando decidiu ficar com ele” e “Basicamente todos os problemas atuais são consequências dos diversos erros do Sergio e a culpa é dele”. 

– Justamente por isso! Não há por que não me familiarizar com esses poucos momentos que você tem contato com eles já que provavelmente nunca nem irei vê-los.

Coração acelerou.

Merda!

– Não é impossível – exclamou esquivo.

– Eu sei, mas se tudo der certo, isso nunca acontecerá... ao menos que haja outro assalto – brincou.

– Bom...não sei – arrumou os óculos que não precisavam ser arrumados –, digo, não o assalto, não haverá outro – gaguejou –, mas existe um leque enorme com outras possibilidades.

– Tipo o quê? – Aumentou levemente seu tom. – Há algo que eu não saiba, Sergio?

– Sim! Quero dizer, sim, mas eu não estava escondendo nada. Meu Deus, que merda ter que contar logo depois dessa conversa sobre eu te incluir mais nas coisas, Raquel... cariño, não fique assim – suplicou com a voz frouxa ao vê-la levantar da cama. – Foi na ligação de hoje, não te contei por falta de oportunidade... Denver quer fazer algo para o filho e queria que eu fosse, não entendi muito bem o que é...., mas ele insiste, Raquel. 

– Sergio!? Há quanto tempo estou aqui pensando em uma forma de ser incluída no outro lado da tua vida e quando menciono você simplesmente me diz que quer reencontrá-los? 

– Pode parecer absurdo, mas não é impossível e você sabe disso! 

– A Paula nem pode entrar no Google para fazer as tarefas da escola como qualquer outra criança sem sabermos que há sei lá quantos hackers camuflando todos nossos rastros e você acha que devemos arriscar nossa segurança de forma tão desnecessária?

– Para mim não é desnecessário! – Também elevou o tom e no mesmo instante se arrependeu. – Não é, Raquel.

Ela começou a andar pelo cômodo tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Nunquinha que se imaginou se reencontrando por livre e espontânea vontade as pessoas que ela estava literalmente tentando prender no passado. Por outro lado, foi escolha dela buscar saber nos mínimos detalhes o que acontecia na vida do professor, por isso, respirando fundo, voltou-se para a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Não estou te acusando de irresponsável, muito que pelo contrário, apenas me surpreende por que...porque para mim você os havia deixado para trás, que nem eu fiz com as pessoas do meu passado....não estou te acusando, apenas estou surpresa de perceber que estive errada esse tempo todo. 

– Acredito que sejam situações diferentes. Por mais que tenham seus problemas, quem você deixou em Madri tem a quem recorrer. Angel tem seus amigos, tua irmã tem todo o restante da família, até mesmo a Alicia tem o marido – engoliu o seco, pela fisionomia de Raquel era melhor parar aí com os exemplos – enfim, já os meus não. Eles não podem nem pedir açúcar emprestado para os vizinhos com medo de serem reconhecidos. Antes mesmo do assalto acontecer eu já imaginava meios de escondê-los e apesar de milionários, se tentassem caminhar com as próprias pernas não daria uma semana para que até mesmo um cúmplice os denunciaria para a polícia a troco de mais dinheiro. Me comprometi a protegê-los e isso exige que eu me mantenha mais próximo na medida do possível.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Raquel tentava recolher todas as pontas soltas para compreendê-las, até que disse certeiramente: 

– Você se culpa pela morte de Moscou, não é? 

Sergio embranqueceu na hora, fazendo-a se arrepender imediatamente de suas palavras. Frequentemente ele acordava no meio da noite com pesadelos terríveis, a maioria envolvendo o irmão, mas o pai de Denver também era recorrente nesses momentos de pânico e total caos.

Ela havia tocado bem na ferida.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho:

– O pai conhecer o neto que é impossível, Raquel, eu não posso usar essa mesma palavra para justificar qualquer negativa e se existe essa possibilidade, eu tenho que ir.

Ela apenas estalou a língua e abaixou a cabeça. Nem sabia o que responder.

– E eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, Raquel.

Ela levantou a cabeça tão rápido que ele se assustou, justificando logo em seguida:

– Eu jamais te colocaria em risco. Já mencionei isso com você há um tempo... sobre eu ter criado várias formas de me encontrar com Andres depois do assalto já que ele claramente não ficaria confinado em nenhum esconderijo que eu estabelecesse e não é impossível não sermos encontrados caso sejamos discretos. – Quanto mais ela prendia a respiração ao encará-lo, mais ele ficava nervoso e prosseguia se justificando: – E nem seria na Europa, cariño, mas sim na América justamente por ser mais fácil. Escolhi o Canadá, por eles estarem trocando de residência na Tailândia. Seria apenas um local de transição. O local fica em um dos locais menos povoados do país, além de ser no extremo oeste, ou seja, ainda mais próximo do leste asiático...chegamos lá em um pulo, Raquel. 

Murillo simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Era como se desde que ele tivesse pedido para que ela fosse com ele, o tempo estivesse em câmera lenta. Por alguns segundos sequer conseguia escutar tudo o que ele falava de tanto que um frio em sua barriga a fazia levitar de.... felicidade?

– Devido a sua dupla colonização, o país é mal estruturado e há anos que já venho montando uma rede de identidades falsas que periodicamente estão sendo atualizadas e –

– Sergio?! – Ele parou imediatamente de falar – estoy contigo!

Ele ficou uns instantes em silêncio a encarando. Buscando compreender o que aquilo significava, até que soltou uma risada frouxa no ar.

– Você está tentando me enganar com uma das tuas brincadeiras?

Ela fingiu uma expressão de indignada que não durou muito em seu rosto pois logo estava sorrindo de fechar os olhos.

– Não! Estou falando sério! Não parece tão absurdo e se você me convencer do teu plano, professor, quem sabe eu concorde.

Os olhos de Sergio brilhavam tanto que poderiam iluminar toda a casa e não demorou para que um sorriso fosse desenhado em seu rosto enquanto ia em direção de Raquel, encaixando suas mãos na curvatura de seu pescoço, a trazendo para perto e a enchendo de beijinhos que transbordavam alegria. Ela se perguntava onde estava a Raquel tensa que vagou por aquele quarto o dia inteiro pois neste momento ela estava tão alegre que nem conseguia recusar aquela boca que cobria a sua. Se beijavam desengonçado, com sorrisos e risadas entrecortadas, com ele querendo beijá-la em todos lugares ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos cheias de anéis passeando pelas suas costas desnudas enquanto respiravam no mesmo ritmo. Tombaram na cama sem querer e ele roçava sua barba em seu pescoço provocando cócegas e arrepios. Estavam felizes porque se amavam. Porque o corpo quente e queimado pelo sol de Raquel naquele quarto inflamava ao sentir o corpo gelado dele cobrindo o seu. Porque ele havia apenas deixado para ela a sua localização. Não apenas no mapa, como também de seu coração. Quando abria os olhos enxergava a luz do luar iluminando aquela constelação que era o corpo de Sergio e com as unhas ia registrando suas andanças entre aqueles planetas e satélites enquanto ele a fazia enxergar estrelas.

Quando não estava por um fio, parecia eterno.

– Paula e Mariví ficam em Mindanao – ela decreta.

– É o mais sensato – responde enquanto tira uns fios do cabelo dela que estavam esparramados em seu resto.

– Não que eu desconfie que elas não estarão seguras, mas sinto que não está na hora de – o acompanhou se aproximando até deixar um beijo demorado no canto de sua bochecha, próximo ao ouvido, murmurando um "está tudo bem, eu entendo" ao se afastar, interrompendo sua frase no meio. Aliviada.

A realidade era que tudo que conversaram deu asas a diversos pensamentos esquecidos que voavam em sua mente.

– Acho que você estava certo quando disse que não tenho motivos para pensar em quem deixei em Madri, mas não sei... às vezes sinto que não está terminando.

Sergio que estava apoiado em seu braço para poder enxergá-la de cima enquanto ela estava deitada, sentiu um calafrio de medo percorrer cada átomo de seu corpo e sentou-se, gesto imitado por elas, e os dois ficaram de frente um ao outro. 

– Digo, não que eu queira retornar à Espanha, mas, Sergio, olhe ao seu redor, é como se estivéssemos no paraíso, praticamente sem nenhum problema e eu não acho que deva ser tão fácil romper com uma vida que eu tive durante 40 anos, entende? Não quero parecer sombria, mas você realmente acha que a vida que estamos tendo será eterna? Que nunca jamais nada acontecerá que de algum modo teremos que encarar todos que deixamos para trás?

Ele arrumou desesperadamente os óculos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. A perspectiva de que ela poderia voltar para Madri, reencontrar-se com Angel, Alberto, com... era insuportável. Toda a solidão durante aquele um ano veio com tanta intensidade que ele se perguntava como respirava normalmente há alguns segundos.

Raquel percebeu e foi em sua direção, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e indagando preocupada: 

– Sergio? Está bem? Você está pálido!

Depois de a Raquel ter dito literalmente que deveriam-dialogar-mais-e-serem-mais abertos-um-com-o-outro, na primeira conversa sobre o passado dela, ele já ficava desse jeito sendo que dali algumas semanas estariam reencontrando seus antigos amigos? Ele era um puto egoísta por acaso?

– Sim, a probabilidade não descarta a possibilidade de voltarmos a ver quaisquer um deles – começou a responder fingindo normalidade – e isto aqui não é uma prisão, Raquel, caso você sinta que precisa ir à Europa, daremos um jeito de irmos – concluiu aquela linha de raciocínio como se fosse a tarefa mais difícil do mundo.

Se ele não tivesse fechado os olhos logo em seguido a teria visto sorrindo grande. Como ele estava se esforçando para incluir um no plano do outro tal como um casal era a maior prova de que a conversa que tiveram não foi em vão e por mais que sua cabeça estivesse borbulhando com outros pensamentos, a única coisa que lhe importava era Sergio quietinho como um cachorro assustado, sentindo sua namorada fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

Em momentos simples como esse que ela percebia como seria impossível se arrepender de ter ficado. 

– Sou tão feliz aqui com você – ela murmurou baixinho contra seus lábios –, você não faz nem ideia.

Ele sorriu acanhado, agradecendo silenciosamente pela confidência que fazia seu coração voltar para o ritmo normal.

“Eu também....” foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar.

Embora todo aquele assunto complicado fosse importante, ela não pôde evitar dizer:

– Estou morta de fome, Sergio.

Ele riu.

Era tão ela quebrar o ambiente pesado daquele jeito.

Abriu os olhos e respondeu zombando:

– Talvez tenha sobrado algo para você.

– Ahh é? Acho bom pois tenho a impressão de que até ouvi minha barriga roncar – inventou – você ouviu?

– A pergunta é quem não ouviu – os dois riram alto.

Em poucos instantes já andavam em direção da cozinha. A noite estava linda e uma brisa gostosa entrava pelas janelas, fazendo o corpo da Raquel arrepiar, pisando apressadamente com os pés descalços até se acostumar com aquela temperatura. Enquanto ele foi direto ao fogão requentar algo para ela comer, Murillo buscou na adega seu vinho favorito e voltou equilibrando a garrafa com as taças na mão.

Como ele ainda não havia terminado. Decidiu que seria um ótimo momento para escutarem alguma música. Foi em direção à vitrola porque era óbvio que Sergio Marquina tinha uma em sua casa e começou a passar apressadamente o olhar pelos discos. Os primeiros eram Ave Maria de Schubert e a Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven –Logo em seguida, encontrava-se toda a discografia de Van Morrison e por mais que o amasse de paixão, queria algo clássico, mas nem tanto, uma verdadeira mistura Marquina-Murillo. Sabia o que procurava! Já estava na vitrola e apenas deu play: Laura Pausini. A esperou começar a cantar para saber se estava em espanhol ou italiano e quando ouviu o _non ho bisogno più di niente adesso che_ fechou os olhos ao lembrar do Sergio cantando Bella Ciao baixinho em seus ouvidos enquanto lavava o cabelo da inspetora no banho.

Sentindo uma saudade absurda dele, foi a cozinha e quando o viu diante do fogão, fez um beicinho e o abraçou por trás.

– E a sobremesa?

– Acabaram – ele fingiu uma voz brava.

– Hmmm, na geladeira?

Ele soltou uma risada rouca.

– Nem jantou e já está pensando nos turons.

– É que você está demorando demais – protesta com a voz manhosa.

– Porque é preciso ter paciência, Raquel. Fogo baixo e mexendo lentamente.

– Eu faço bem mais rápido que isso – provocou.

– Por isso que os fundos das panelas estão todos queimados.

Ela abafou a risada na curvatura das costas dele.

– Sei que você nunca percebeu, mas eu comprei um micro-ondas para a gente.

– Mas Raquel, as microondas alteram o

– O alinhamento das fibras – ela completou arrancando uma risada dele. Ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo em sua nuca – eu sei, professor.

Foi em direção à mesa, já preenchendo as taças com o líquido tinto enquanto ele a acompanhava já servindo os dois.

Por mais que já tivesse jantado, Sergio colocou uma pequena quantidade em seu prato apenas para poder acompanhá-la já que estava tão faminta que em apenas alguns instantes já havia terminado. Ele buscou os turons na geladeira, que estavam já cortados do modo que a Raquel gostava e enquanto saboreavam, ela começou a falar:

– Cariño, preciso que você me conte mais sobre eles. 

– Ahhh – começou a procurar informações que ela ainda não soubesse – ... todos estão na América, Nairóbi e Helsinki na do Sul, Rio e Tóquio –

– Não esse tipo de coisa, mas sabe, os detalhes sórdidos.

– Detalhes... sórdidos?

Raquel começou a rir tanto da confusão em que ele se encontrava que quase se engasgou com a sobremesa. Quando o ar voltou para seus pulmões, conseguiu dizer:

– Sergio, nunca ouviu aquele ditado: casal que fofoca junto, permanece junto?

– Ahhh – quando ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer, começou a passar a língua pelos lábios enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

– Digo.... eles ainda devem me ver como inspetora, sabe? – Fingiu apresentar argumentos – eu preciso conhecê-los bem para tentar contornar a situação.

Ele revirou os olhos fingindo acreditar na explicação e os dois riram.

Não era a primeira vez que fofocavam. Obviamente.

– Rio quebrou um dente e precisou fazer restauração e o dentista descobriu que era um dente de leite!

– Mentira! Na idade dele? – Raquel comia o doce enquanto comentava incrédula.

– Sim, claramente é um caso super raro de acontecer.... Eles já têm uma certa diferença de idade, imagine se a Tóquio descobre que ele ainda tem dente de leite – tentou reprimir o riso.

– Já ia devolver para a creche – arrancando a risada dele.

– E o transportador da Estocolmo falou que ela ia chamar a criança de Ricardo caso nascesse do sexo masculino em homenagem ao nome do Denver....

– Mas ele não se chama Daniel?

– Aí que está! Ele mentiu durante o assalto e ela só descobriu depois de semanas. Ficou tão brava que combinaram que eles só escolheriam um nome depois do parto.

Raquel colocou mais turons nos pires, mostrando que ainda não estavam nem começando.

– E, acho.... mas só acho, Raquel, que a Nairóbi gosta do Helsinque.

Ela até parou de mastigar.

– Mas gostar como? Como amigos ou como eu gosto de você?

– Como eu você gosta de mim – disse com as bochechas vermelhas.

E passaram horas assim. Com ele explicando todos seus achismos, ela compartilhando o que se lembrava deles durante o assalto e desse modo criavam em suas mentes diversos cenários de como seria aquele reencontro. Aquele friozinho bobo na barriga de apresentar a primeira namorada aos pais que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de experimentar, veio com tanta força que às vezes ele segurava na mão de Raquel apenas para confirmar que ela era real, que a vida que levavam juntos era real, que aquela viagem era real.


	2. Capítulo II

— Aiiii porra!

Raquel não se aguentava de rir enquanto o professor passava as mãos no local que ela tinha batido. Era uma velha brincadeira que os dois amavam fazer enquanto estavam no trailer: quando alguém visse um carro amarelo, tinha o direito de dar um pequeno soco no braço do outro. Sérgio, obviamente, lhe dava socos fracos, a fim de não a machucar, mas Raquel era impossível, competitiva e nunca o perdoava. Rapidamente a brincadeira se adaptou: quando ele o via, ao invés de dizê-lo, concentrava todos os seus esforços em não deixá-la perceber a existência do automóvel e quando não estivesse mais no campo de visão dos dois ele se gabava: "Ainda bem que você acha óculos sexy pois está precisando de um". Sergio sabia que isso a deixava muito mais irritada do que o seu soco por direito.

Já estavam no trailer há uma hora e nem tinham chegado na metade do caminho. Sérgio não achara prudente viajar com seu avião particular porque os outros o fariam e chamar a atenção não era aconselhável. Ademais, os dois amavam aqueles momentos sozinhos e estavam se divertindo. Enquanto Sergio pegava algumas coisas para os dois comerem no frigobar, Raquel dirigia e seus pensamentos a levavam para longe. Era a primeira viagem que faziam depois que se mudaram para Palawan e ela experimentava uma deliciosa sensação de liberdade. Ouvia o namorado trazendo diversas embalagens barulhentas, cantarolando a música que tocava e ria ao vê-lo tão leve, torcia internamente para que a próxima viagem dos dois não demorasse e quem sabe fosse justamente sua da lua de mel.

Demoraram exatamente sete semanas para que tudo saísse mais que perfeito. Paula e Mariví ficaram em Mindanao conforme combinado e os dois fizeram diversas conexões com passaportes diferentes assim que chegaram na América.

Sergio explicou que tinha um acordo com Andres no qual depois do assalto ele iria tentar um último tratamento experimental para sua doença. Justamente para querer oferecer do melhor para o irmão, o professor buscou a melhor tecnologia possível, isto é, a localizada nos Estados Unidos, porém para protegê-lo da maior polícia do mundo, pensou em como mantê-lo em algum país vizinho e nada melhor que um país extremamente frio que retardava naturalmente o metabolismo humano e com ele o avanço irreversível da doença. Conseguindo uma residência que ficava em uma das poucas cidades povoadas no norte do Canadá e contando com um sistema de proteção próprio e sofisticado. No momento em que Raquel e ele decidiram no Hanói que iriam para Filipinas, sua cabeça começou a pensar em mil e uma formas de como se encontrar periodicamente com o irmão.

Nada disso veio a se realizar dado que em algum lugar jazia o cadáver de Andres e Sergio não soube por um ano se Raquel iria encontrá-lo na praia.

Porém em meio aos imprevistos a casa canadense veio a ser lembrada.

Sergio precisou de uma residência para Monica que fosse próximo de serviços obstétricos de qualidade – algo que definitivamente não estava nos planos inicialmente. Significando que eles precisaram ficar mais próximos dos centros urbanos e, consequentemente, mais expostos. Justamente pela presença da criança que o professor era ainda mais cauteloso com os protocolos de segurança e antes da mandar a família para a outra casa também na Tailândia, preferiu que ficassem temporariamente em outro ambiente e nada mais seguro que a residência no Canadá.

Trazer os demais assaltantes não foi nem um pouco complicado, inclusive todos ficaram super animados com a notícia repentina e provavelmente já estavam na residência há algumas horas justamente por terem usado a via aérea.

À grosso modo, todos estavam no meio do nada, e para quem já havia fabricada seu próprio dinheiro na Casa da Moeda e Timbre, não era uma tarefa muito desafiante proteger a todos naquele local, mas Sergio nunca achava que estava sendo cuidadoso demais e colocou diversos homens para vigilarem um perímetro significativo ao redor da casa, o que abrangia até mesmo cidades vizinhas, todos estavam em contato com eles dentro do trailer e com os demais assaltantes em tempo real através de rádios analógicos.

A região era levemente montanhosa, de modo que era dependendo do local em que se estava, era possível ver sem ser visto por veículos em outros locais, justamente pelos diversos níveis de altitude.

Entraram em uma estrada falsamente indicada como interditada — estratégia para não levantar suspeitas — e estava tudo ocorrendo bem até que o trailer começou a emitir uns ruídos estranhos e parar de repente. Confuso, Sergio olha Raquel com fisionomia interrogatória como se isso também fizesse parte da brincadeira. Ela ainda rindo o ouve dizer:

— Não compreendo. Estava tudo milimetricamente calculado. Este trailer foi revisado por três mecânicos, todos com princípios automobilísticos distintos. As peças foram checadas 72 horas antes de nossa partida. Conferi e nenhuma de nossas substâncias, como combustível, estão adulteradas. Nós dois pesamos aproximadamente 140 quilos, que somados à bagagem totalizam não mais que 200. Considerando a aceleração média com que conduzimos ao longo dos 160 km, a força resultante esteve equilibrada e com todas as condições favoráveis para se manter até o final. Devo estar ignorando alguma variável quântica, mas a situação parecia tão simples inicialmente e — foi surpreendido pelo barulho da porta se fechando. Quando se deu conta da realidade, Sérgio percebeu que Raquel estava se afastando do carro. Intrigado, a seguiu.

— Cariño?

Raquel estava de costas para ele enquanto continuava avançando. Ele, confuso, a acompanhou e quando chegou perto o suficiente para colocar a mão em seus ombros e perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ela tapou sua boca com as mãos e sussurrou em seus ouvidos: "Observe, Marquina." Foi nesse momento que ele compreendeu tudo: tão absorto estava em seus próprios pensamentos que ele não percebeu a bela paisagem. Montanhas cobertas de neve até o horizonte, o céu estava tão azul e limpo, com vários pássaros voando juntos, próxima deles havia uma cachoeira cuja água estava congelada, parecia um escorregador de metros e mais metros. Abobado com o cenário, Sérgio olha para sua mulher indignado consigo mesmo por ter ignorado tudo aquilo. Estavam tão acostumados com as praias filipinas que tal visão parecia irreal de tão diferente e magnífico. Ela compreendendo diz:

— Às vezes, professor, las fisuras de nossos planos são melhores do que tudo que imaginávamos.

E sorriu. Era muito louco pensar que ela fora a peça que não se encaixava no quebra cabeça do plano da pessoa que ela mesma estava tentando prender e que agora estavam viajando juntos.

Ele sorriu também, com suas covinhas aparecendo. Se aproximou o suficiente e lhe pegou a mão, dando um leve aperto em forma de agradecimento por estar ali e por ser ela. Ao sentir as duas mãos tão geladas se encontrando, ele percebeu como apesar de não estar inverno, a temperatura era consideravelmente mais baixa e havia neve ao longo de toda a estrada. Não querendo quebrar a magia e paz do momento, a abraça por trás, forte, a contraindo contra seu peito e ela se aninha ainda mais, enquanto os dois perdem a vista no horizonte.

Aquilo significava demais para ambos. A vida de Sérgio era planejada com dias de antecedência, diante de algo novo, desconhecido, ele surtava. Recalculava, culpava-se por não ter previsto. Contudo, Raquel mudara isso. Ela era complexa demais para entrar nos cálculos. Todo dia ele aprendia algo: uma pintinha atrás da orelha esquerda, uma cicatriz de infância, um novo ponto sensível. Se fosse antes, ele estaria ligando para seus contatos exigindo justificativas sobre o trailer, mas a segurança de Raquel o acalmara, e ali, abraçando-lhe, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo e de sua pele, ele se sentia tranquilo e quando deu por si, já estava com a cabeça afundada no pescoço de Raquel, com a boca aberta sentindo o efeito de sua respiração pesada no corpo de sua mulher. Sentia um amor _doído_ por ela. Raquel que longe de se afastar daquela fonte de calor, aproximava-se mais e mais, e aquele pensamento que tivera no trailer sobre na próxima vez eles viajarem por conta da lua de mel voltou subitamente e a fez dar uma risada porque se já estavam assim apenas indo visitar velhos amigos.....mais um riso frouxo saía de seus lábios, Sergio achava que era sua barba que lhe provocava cócegas e começou a lhe roçar os lábios ainda mais; percebendo o gesto, Raquel se vira dizendo:

— Hmm... o que você está fazendo, Marquina?

— Você disse para eu admirar la fisura — responde com ar de desentendido.

Raquel revira os olhos enquanto ri. Era tão ele estar diante de um cenário tão magnífico e centrar toda sua atenção nela. Enrola seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço perguntando:

— Tua última chance de tentar entender o que aconteceu com o carro.

Sérgio tenta vasculhar sua memória a todo custo, mas não consegue pensar em nada razoável. Enquanto isso, Raquel se divertia da cara de perdido dele, dando-lhe vários selinhos e disse no final:

— Tempo esgotado.

Inclinando-se para beijá-la, Sergio diz:

— Vamos, me diga, sim? — Terminando a frase com uma mordida no lábio inferior da inspetora.

Achando graça na tentativa de persuasão do namorado, pergunta:

— Que documentário assistimos mês passado?

— Bom, nas partes que você me deixou ver... — Raquel o fuzila com o olhar, se eles o terminaram foi por insistência dela — ok, sobre Napoleão.

— Exato, e foi minha última tentativa de tentar assistir a algo na cama contigo — Sérgio ri — e essa semana durante o voo?

— Sobre Hitler.

— A resposta está diante de seu nariz — Sergio amava esses momentos em que faíscas saíam no olhar da inspetora, como se todo aquele instinto policial apenas estivesse adormecido e voltasse com toda a força.

— Não sei ao certo – balbucia, tentando criar alguma linha de raciocínio — ambos tentaram sufocar seus oponentes, tomando-lhes tudo e os chantageando com o pouco que deixaram propositalmente.

Olhando intensamente, Raquel escuta com atenção a resposta dele e responde:

— Mais importante que aprender com as vitórias, é compreender a derrota de seus inimigos. Napoleão, Hitler, você e nossos amigos desprezaram o frio e acabaram pagando o preço por isso.

Subitamente a fisionomia de Sérgio ficou séria.

— Nossos amigos? — diz tentando esconder a preocupação latente.

Porém, ela a percebe e tirando os braços de seu pescoço, Raquel segura sua mão e o conduz ao porta-malas, ao abrir diz:

— Os dois subestimaram o frio e dizimaram suas tropas, você também o fez. Não considerou que apesar da origem anglo-saxônica do carro, o metabolismo das substâncias é afetado por esse frio absurdo.

— Não foram os componentes metálicos que oxidaram.... — Sérgio compreendendo o que ela quis dizer esboça um sorriso e diz como quem encontra o tesouro escondido: — O combustível está praticamente congelado.

Ela sorri em concordância. Nem conseguia sentir vergonha ao demorar tanto para concluir algo tão simples porque estava ocupado demais sendo orgulhoso de sua mulher.

— Mas fique tranquilo, trouxe outro que a priori estava acima da temperatura ambiente, mas não a ponto de quebrar as estruturas proteicas. Vai funcionar perfeitamente — responde enquanto lhe mostra um galão cheio.

Ele a olhava profundamente, esquecendo-se até mesmo da emergência. Por mais que fosse apenas um problema com o carro, não podia negar que vê-la demonstrando toda sua inteligência o deixava até mesmo com nostalgia do tempo em que ele era o professor e ela a inspetora. Sentia-se sortudo. Tão inteligente. Tão bonita.... Fica nesse estupor até Raquel quebrar o momento falando:

— Alguém esteve aqui antes de nós, observe o desnível da neve — olhando mais cautelosamente ele o percebe: um automóvel definitivamente estivera ali, com o frio considerável, seu rastro ficara marcado tão rígido quanto asfalto.

— Não foram civis ou outras pessoas normais. Além dos meus homens confirmarem que ninguém além deles dirigiu hoje por esta região, pelos rastros dá para verificar que eles não voltaram para a estrada anterior ao perceberem o sinalizador de estrada interditada.

Raquel percebendo como ele estava tenso, disse com a voz mais calma possível:

— Sim, eu concordo. Saberíamos. O que me incomoda é o fato de os rastros irem na direção em que estamos indo — apontou para demonstrá-lo — e você deixou claro que enquanto não chegássemos na residência, era para todos ficarem rodando o perímetro então... por que um dos nossos teria ido sem uma ordem nossa e sem nos avisar?

Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela tinha razão. Não existiam motivos plausíveis para aquilo.

— Vou ligar para eles.

— Não se esqueça de utilizar o cód —

— Não esquecerei.

Ele retira o celular antigo que mantinha em seu bolso e realiza a ligação. Os dois intercalavam o olhar, ora para o aparelho, ora para o ambiente ao seu redor; ansiosos. Até que alguém atende e conforme combinado, não diz nada, os dois se olham com o ar esquecido em seus pulmões, percebendo naquele exato milésimo que não tinham combinado quem falaria, mas que por algum motivo não gostariam de anunciar a presença da ex-inspetora daquele modo. Sergio responde o mais rápido possível antes que a demora se torne suspeita:

— Estou levando a sobremesa.

— Ótimo! — Era Denver. — Estamos te esperando — e desligou.

Era o código que Sergio combinara diretamente com os assaltantes sem os transportadores saberem justamente em caso de não poderem confiar em um de seus homens, mas Denver respondeu afirmativamente e isso significava que até então estava tudo bem.

— Mas ainda não faz sentido... — murmurava.

— Ligue para todos os transportadores e confirme onde estão.

Foi o que ele fez e todos estavam em seus respectivos postos, com exceção de um que confirmou estar já na residência a pedido dos assaltantes e confirmado por todos. Quando questionado a razão, alegaram que seus pilotos estavam com dificuldades em estabelecer um lugar para deixarem seus aviões particulares e apenas precisavam de mais alguém que tivesse conhecimento sobre.

— Aparentemente está tudo ok — declara rendido.

— Imprevistos acontecem.... — Raquel sabia que o professor detestava quando tudo não saía conforme os planos, mas ao menos que os assaltantes estivessem mentindo, algo que os dois não acreditavam piamente, tudo fora apenas isto: um imprevisto, infelizmente mais um — e nada disso vai estragar o que demoramos tanto tempo planejando.

Concorda e cobre aquela pequena mão estendida com a sua. A adrenalina da situação fez com que os dois ficassem até este momento fora do trailer, observando se algo acontecia ao seu redor, mas já estavam começando a ter pequenos calafrios de frio.

— Vamos ver como está o combustível.

Verificaram que ainda não estava pronto para continuarem.

— Uns trinta minutos ainda?

— Sim, no máximo — Raquel respondeu enquanto se encolhia ainda mais em seu agasalho.

— Vamos entrar, cariño, está esfriando.

À medida que abria a porta que permitia acesso ao fundo do trailer, Sergio se perguntava porque diabos estava tão preocupado apenas com um imprevisto quando claramente estava tudo bem, fazendo os dois ficarem tanto tempo sem perceber naquele frio e foi fazendo um chá quente rápido que a Raquel pediu com a voz manhosa que ele percebeu que o fato de ela estar envolvida mudava todo o cenário. Antes ele podia arriscar tudo porque não tinha nada, agora, vendo aquela mulher esfregando as mãos miúdas para aquecê-las enquanto esperava sua xícara, percebeu que não estava disposto a arriscar absolutamente nada, para não correr o risco de perder seu tudo.

Como a temperatura dentro do trailer estava agradável, em poucos minutos a cor já tinha voltado para as faces dos dois, que sentados já no compartimento de direção, aguardavam para continuar o restante de estrada que ainda faltava.

Sergio ouvia com atenção todas as observações que a namorada fazia sobre o tempo, sobre o trailer, sobre o lugar...apenas aguardando o momento exato que ele diria o que vinha pipocando em sua cabeça desde que olhara o relógio em seu pulso.

Quando ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos para poder tirar a jaqueta, já que não havia necessidade de vesti-la dentro do trailer, ele disse:

— Sabe, Raquel, eu estava calculando e...

— Achei que você já tinha superado o da gasolina, professor — provoca.

— Não, é outra coisa — fala rindo enquanto vira-se de frente ao assento ao lado em que Raquel estava sentada — combinamos ficar quatro dias na casa de Denver e Monica. E como você já deve ter reparado... desde que você voltou para a minha vida... nós nunca ficamos tanto tempo afastados assim... claro que estou considerando todos os dias de reaproximação.... desde que saímos de Palawan para esta viagem....

Quando percebe onde ele quer chegar, Raquel ri e entra no jogo, aproximando-se mais do rosto de Sérgio, dizendo:

— Sim, nesses dias não paramos quietos de tanto que estávamos indo de um lugar para o outro.... e isso está começando a atrapalhar nossa média impressionante — respondeu com a postura mais séria possível.

— Sim, sim... e seria uma pena quebrá-la, afinal, não sei se me oferecerão um quarto separado, estão esperando que eu vá sozinho... — aproxima-se o máximo possível, gesto repetido por ela, e assim, com os dois na beirada de seus bancos, Sergio dizia cada uma dessas palavras intercalando com beijos ternos no rosto da namorada, indo perigosamente perto de sua orelha, fazendo-a respirar fundo, o que ele aproveita para continuar — uma pena, não acha, inspetora?

Raquel segura a cabeça de Sérgio com as duas mãos, perguntando o mais inocente possível:

— E o que você sugere para resolvermos esse problemão, professor?

Ele lentamente saiu de seu banco que era o de motorista em direção ao da Raquel pois era largo e espaçoso para dois passageiros. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar e não sabia dizer por qual razão o gesto relembrou o pensamento de na próxima viagem ser da lua de mel dos dois e sorriu, Sergio que reconheceu imediatamente a fisionomia de instantes antes a acompanhou no gesto, sentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou com o rosto suficientemente próximo enquanto suas mãos buscavam sua cintura:

— O que foi?

Ela o beijou e por mais que ele a tenha deixado aprofundar o contato, sabia que ela apenas estava fugindo da pergunta, por isso quando se separam ele a perguntou novamente.

— Só estava pensando que é nossa primeira viagem juntos e que está sendo muito divertido ter tanta privacidade — ocultou a parte da lua de mel, teria outra oportunidade para dizê-lo.

— É verdade — ele disse praticamente sussurrando enquanto com a desculpa de procurar uma pintinha no começo do ombro ele abaixava cada vez mais a gola de sua blusa — agora que a Paula está ficando grandinha, talvez possamos fazer outras pequenas viagens ao redor de Palawan — achou a tal pinta e deixou um beijo rápido no local, mas o suficiente para Raquel não se lembrar de fingir normalidade na respiração.

— Seria muito bom ter mais privacidade — murmurou.

Ele teria concordado se sua boca já não estivesse colada com a de Raquel. O beijo tinha gosto de chá e liberdade. Ainda estavam sentados de lado e ela tentou sentar em seu colo sem interromper o beijo, sendo automaticamente ajudada por Sergio que a segurou pelas coxas e a colocou sobre si. Tiveram uma viagem cansativa cheia de conexões e embora brincasse no início, existia sim a possibilidade de eles não terem nenhuma privacidade na casa de Denver e isso o fazia sentir queimar de tanto desejo. Raquel interrompera o beijo para recuperar o fôlego e de repente a namorada estava com roupas demais e cada centímetro de pele era iluminado por aquela luz canadense tão peculiar e por um breve momento Sergio quis prometer em voz alta que veria o corpo nu de Raquel iluminado pela luz e sombra de cada país, mas antes mesmo que ele pensasse em tal coisa, ela o trouxe de volta à realidade com a sensação de sua boca quente em seu pescoço enquanto escutavam o barulho de suas botas de cano baixo caindo pelo chão do trailer.

— Pensando em algo, professor?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

— Argh sim.... em você....

Ela se distanciou um pouco mais para encará-lo e riu porque ela acreditava piamente que ele havia se distraído nas preliminares com ela pensando justamente nela. Levantou-se, como era baixa e o trailer alto, conseguiu ficar em pé e desabotoar as calças. Sergio a acompanhou com o olhar e por uma fração de milésimo observou a estrada através da janela frontal, como que se dando conta de onde estavam. Raquel percebeu a quase-hesitação, mas antes que pensasse em protesto, ele se aproximou, ainda sentado, e colocou suas mãos nas laterais de sua cintura e a ajudou a abaixar a peça.

— Continue com a regata — disse e imediatamente beijou seus seios por cima do tecido — gosto dela — e a ajudou a terminar de tirar as calças, deixando-a de lingerie.

Problema resolvido, Raquel pensou enquanto voltava para o colo de Sergio e arfou ao sentir seu membro já rígido. Por mais que a excitação quase doesse, ele sentia uma necessidade imensa de aproveitar cada instante daquele corpo tão quente e macio em cima de si. Passeava com suas mãos em suas pernas descobertas, com pressa, com impaciência, a sentia transbordar diante de si e queria recolher cada pedacinho.

Raquel que o beijava, começou a deslizar seus beijos pela extensão de seu pescoço e Sergio tinha quase certeza que todo o continente poderia escutar sua respiração pesada. Suas mãos subiram e porra, só estava querendo cobri-la caso aparecesse alguém, mas a verdade é que amava demais aquela peça que vestia. A regata escura entrava em contraste com a pele bronzeada de Raquel e o fato de não poder ver tocar diretamente seus seios, mas poder ver exatamente seu contorno o excitava ainda mais, então começou a massageá-los por cima do tecido. Ela que sentia as carícias tentando ao máximo controlar a respiração, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Você ainda está completamente vestido.... não é justo.

Ele riu alto com o protesto. Raquel se afastou um pouco para tirar cada peça que ele vestia: terno, gravata, camiseta; e quando por fim enxergou pele sentiu como se não sentisse aquele cheiro e sentisse aquela textura há milênios e começou a passear com as unhas curtas pela região enquanto distribuía beijos naquela constelação de pintinhas que era o corpo de Sergio Marquina.

Foi deste modo que Sergio sentiu ainda estar vestindo roupas demais. Não adiantava o quanto a apertasse contra si, suas costas, seus quadris, não era suficiente, precisava de mais contato. Pensou no que Raquel havia dito sobre ser a primeira viagem deles. Por muito tempo pensou que os dois só conseguiriam fazer algo assim, tendo tanta privacidade como casal, se eles se casassem e fossem para a lua de mel, era bom perceber que tais momentos já eram possíveis. Queria demonstrar todo aquele amor e desejo e começou a desabotoar suas calças, sendo prontamente ajudado por Raquel, que assim como ele, só de pensar que poderia não ter seu namorado em sua cama nos próximos dias a fez querer esse momento com mais desespero.

Foi apenas preciso afastar a peça íntima de Raquel para que os dois se encaixassem. Eram feitos na medida certa. Apertada. Rígido. Quentes. O ritmo foi crescendo à medida que os beijos foram se tornando mais intensos e molhados. O cheiro de sexo se misturava com os perfumes de cada um tonando o ambiente inebriante, onde se sentiam levitar de tanto prazer, onde precisavam tocar o outro freneticamente para confirmar que aquilo era real, onde os dois foram alcançando seu ápice segurando o rosto do outro e se perguntando como seria se o metal de uma aliança estivesse entrando em combustão junto com eles.

E foi o combustível estar pronto para uso que fez Raquel se desvencilhar de Sergio para que ambos pudessem se vestir novamente já com as respirações e batimentos normalizados.

Trocam de bancos, agora é a vez de Raquel dirigir. À medida que se aproximam, eles ficam mais nervosos com a situação, tanto com a apresentação de Raquel, como pelo incidente de alguém ter passado pela estrada sem o conhecimento do professor. Até que conseguem ver de longe a propriedade. Era gigante, com chaminés e janelas enormes. Alguns carros já estavam estacionados, mas ninguém a vista em um primeiro momento. Até que Raquel chamou a atenção dele para uns pontinhos vermelhos nas janelas. Não sabiam distinguir até chegarem perto o suficiente: nos parapeitos das janelas, havia pessoas com os macacões vermelhos, mascaras do Dalí e armadas. Ainda dentro do carro, Sergio virou-se para verificar se não existia alguém que também tinha chegado para justificar o que estava acontecendo, mas nada. Definitivamente, aquela recepção era para os dois. De modo repentino, ouve-se a voz de Tóquio:

— Sabemos que a inspetora Raquel Murillo está no carro. Estamos armados, então não faça besteira. Saia agora.

Olhando para ela, professor compreendeu: achavam que ela o tinha capturado ou algo do tipo. Eles que estiveram na estrada antes dos dois. Como a região em que estavam era muito montanhosa, dependendo da altitude em que se estava, era possível enxergar sem ser vistos devido aos desníveis da estrada. Provavelmente eles souberam que Sergio estava acompanhada por intermédio de um dos transportadores e adivinharam que seria a Raquel pela descrição, foram conferir com um dos carros estacionados ali, provavelmente próximo da estrada interditada, e devido à região montanhosa, os dois não puderam vê-los – malditos desníveis de altitude!

Querendo dizer algo para dizer algo aos amigos, ele se mexe no banco, mas Raquel o interrompe e sussurra:

—Não, melhor que eu vá. Fique aqui.

Raquel sai lentamente do trailer e não sabe ao certo para quem olhar, até que a voz de Nairóbi a chama:

— Que caralhos está acontecendo? Onde que estão teus amiguinhos da polícia? Sempre soube que aquela renúncia da polícia era falsa. Como se você já não soubesse que a polícia era corrupta — completou com escárnio.

Raquel ouvira boatos que diziam ser uma armadilha sua renúncia de cargo para que o professor entrasse em contato novamente e dessa forma ela pudesse capturar os assaltantes, então não estava muito impressionada com as palavras de Ágata, inclusive sempre pensara que no dia que se revelaria, a Nairóbi iria querê-la morta, mas não achou que seus pensamentos eram tão precisos assim. O pensamento a fez dar um leve sorriso que foi mal interpretado e quando se deu por si ouve Monica:

— Rindo do que? Ouça-me bem, passo por cima de você e de quantos policiais forem precisos para que eu defenda meu filho — era nítido se tratar da primeira vez que ela segurava uma arma desde o assalto e embora tensa, estava destemida, provavelmente Gaztambide sabia que Arturo abrira um processo contra ela alegando sequestro de seu filho.

— Monica? Por favor, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, não quero causar mal, estou aqui... — é interrompida pelo barulho de alguém preparando a arma para atirar, ao observar o gesto, os demais repetem — por favor, me escutem, Sergio e eu...

O fato de Raquel tê-lo chamado pelo nome foi como um insulto para os assaltantes, como se ela estivesse forçando uma intimidade barata.

— Cala a porra da boca!

Com a situação tensa, ela pensa no que deve fazer, se deve continuar falando, sacar sua arma e tentar defender-se, render-se e explicar depois.... até que um barulho chama sua atenção e dos demais para o carro. Sergio sai dele lentamente e vai em direção a Raquel.

— Que porra você está fazendo, professor? Ficou maluco? — Diz a voz de indignada de Tóquio.

Lentamente, ele alcança Raquel e fica a sua frente, de maneira que fosse impossível atirar nela sem lhe ferir também.

— Ouçam bem. Sei que a situação é peculiar, mas preciso que entendam algo: a ex-inspetora Raquel Murillo não me capturou, tampouco quer o mal de alguém aqui; — Respira fundo e continua — não disse a ninguém, porém durante o assalto eu e ela tivemos uma.....relação, digamos assim. Fazia parte do plano me aproximar da polícia para obter informações, mas algumas coisas aconteceram que não estavam calculadas e nem tudo aconteceu do modo que eu esperava — faz uma pausa, todos pareciam ainda incrédulos —, entendo a confusão de vocês. Porém, a realidade é essa. Nos relacionamos durante o assalto, menti minha identidade e quando ela descobriu, teve a oportunidade de foder com nosso plano, mas não o fez. Não nos entregou, se estamos livres agora, devemos a ela. Quebrei nossa regra, deixei algo para trás que pudessem me encontrar, e sorte minha que ela o fez. Desde então estamos juntos e assim será. Por isso, a trouxe hoje, queria reapresentá-la a vocês e esclarecer quaisquer boatos que porventura tenham escutado. Ela está do nosso lado e prova isso diariamente. Porém, se vocês não quiserem acreditar, atirem, mas atirem em mim também, porque ela sabe exatamente todas as informações que eu sei e se quisesse entregá-los vocês já estariam apodrecendo na cadeia e fui eu quem a concedeu toda essa confiança.

Raquel estava sem reação. Sergio falara tudo aquilo com a mesma seriedade com que ele explicava aceleração centrípeta para Paula. Isso a deixara mais emocionada porque mostrava que ele tinha calculado cada palavra sabe Deus há quanto tempo antes. Podia parecer bobo, mas se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo em ser defendida deste modo e justamente das únicas pessoas que Sergio ainda mantinha contato literalmente no mundo inteiro. O via diante de si, tão exposto, e decidiu que deveriam passar por aquilo juntos, então lentamente caminha até que ficasse em suas costas e lentamente o abraça por trás. Pego de surpresa, Sergio segura as mãos de sua mulher com toda a determinação enquanto continua encarando seus companheiros mascarados. Aquele silêncio o incomodava, será que realmente estavam cogitando atirar no único homem que acreditou em cada um deles e os tornou milionários? Esse pensamento o deixa nervoso, até que uma risada muito característica chama a atenção de todos.

— Nada de relações pessoais, hein, professor? —diz Denver enquanto abaixa a arma e retira a máscara.

E aquela risada fez com que Sergio soltasse o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando.


End file.
